


Illness

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness

The room swam in and out of focus and his head ached. He wondered for a second where he was before the sight of his teddy came back into focus and he registered the soft feel of wool blanket. He was in bed, in his own room. The bright light that lit the room made his head ache even worse then before, he squeezed his eyes shut again.

The light should be turned off he thought to himself. But if it was then it would be dark. Not that he would mind the dark or anything.

He rolled onto his side curled up in a fit of coughing. He found his coughing had turned dry and painful where yesterday it had been thick with mucus which gave him trouble breathing. He wasn't sure what was worse: the fear he would choke, or this new scraping pain that made his throat feel as if it was tearing its self apart. His head began to hurt worse as it was jostled about be his coughing. Squeezing his teddy closer he wished it would go away.

A clink of china against his bedside table.

"I made some tea, herbal," If word was pronounced with a hint of distaste he didn't at all detect it "For your throat." He wondered if he had fallen asleep since before but wasn't sure. It all felt hazy.

"Here sit up." Strong hands helped him up and he clutched his teddy, breaking again into a small coughing fit.

"Drink, dear boy." The hands helped him to do so and he dutifully swallowed. He couldn't taste anything but the heat of the tea soothed his throat.

"I'll check on you soon." Helped to lay down he drifted off again.

...

The Professor plugged in the night-light that Luke insisted he was too old for and flipped off the overhead light, pulling to door closed on his way out.


End file.
